A home TV user may view TV programs from a plurality of channels. The user may operate a handheld remote TV controller sold with the TV set to select TV channels. For example, the user may push buttons on the remote controller to switch channels, turn up/down audio volume, power on/off the TV. Merchants advertise their products to attract consumers. Thus the TV audiences may interact with the TV and select a desired channel without physically touching it via operating the remote TV controller.